Brokenhearted
by wildfire210
Summary: The clans have fallen, and Bloodclan has risen. In the midst of it all, Sandstorm is chosen as Scourge's new 'queen'. She must make a decision, one that could save her clan, but one that she'll regret forever. This decision will save her loved ones, but it will also break many hearts...
1. Forgive Me

Sandstorm crept out of the den, trying to blend in with the shadows. The moment she was out of camp, she bolted through the forest, her paws skimming the ground. She barely noticed the sharp stones piercing her pads, the bare roots striking her paws. She had to go there-she just had to!

She slowed to a stop at the wide pitch-black mouth of the cave. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. Cautiously, she entered the cave, trying not to think of the horrible stories of cats who had entered the cave and never come out. This was her first time visiting the Moonstone- her first time on her own at least.

Sandstorm blinked in surprise as she entered the cavern where the Moonstone was. It was extremely bright, bleaching her fur white. She took a paw-step forward, pressing her nose against the cold stone. Instantly she sank to her knees, drowsiness overcoming her.

Sandstorm almost yowled with agony as she saw where she was. She wasn't at Starclan's Hunting Grounds,like she expected. Instead, she was trapped in some endless void, with no beginning and no end. How was she supposed to talk to Starclan, when they didn't even _come?_

"Well what do you expect me to do?!" she screamed into the void, not caring that there was no one into hear. "I'm risking my life to come see you, and what do you do? Not bother to show up, that's what I get for all my loyalty. Do you think its _easy_, being Scourge's queen? I don't even love him, but I took the position, just so I could enforce your _precious _Warrior Code!"

She collapsed, tucking her head under her paw. The tears that had been building up over the moons finally overflowed. She lay there until the sobs finally slowed to shudders, her heart aching. Everything that she had once loved, once cared about had been cruelly snatched away.

Sandstorm felt somebody nudge her shoulder. Startled, she looked up, right into Firestar's warm, trusting eyes. Relief washed over her as she leapt up and pressed her muzzle against his. Firestar whispered comforting words in her ear, gently licking her on the cheek.

"I've missed you." Sandstorm whispered. "I've missed you so much."

Firestar eased away from her, pain flooding his gaze. "Sandstorm," he murmured, "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Sandstorm pressed her body against his, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible.

"The Clans have fallen, the Warrior Code is crumbling, and soon Starclan will be but a fading memory in the minds of the Clan cats. You must take every precaution to make sure this doesn't happen. Dark times are coming, and soon drastic measures must be taken. You must save the clans in this time of darkness, bring them back to the old traditions."

"But how? Half of the clan doesn't even accept me as a queen..."

Firestar looked away. "As Scourge's queen, you hold a high place, higher than the deputy, even. You must prove your authority."

Sandstorm's eyes widened when she realized with this meant. She pressed her face into Firestar's ginger fur, and let out a low sob. "Please-please forgive me for what I am going to do!"

* * *

Sandstorm padded into Scourge's den. She never slept there- she always stayed in the warriors den. That would have to change if she was growing to prove her authority. Everything would have to change.

Scourge lifted his head from his paws, looking at her suspiciously. "What are you doing here? I thought you stayed with the warriors."

"I'm going to sleep in your den from now on. Besides, I think the time is right." Sandstorm said, keeping her voice low and sweet.

Scourge laid back down. "Very well...Good night my dear queen."

Sandstorm rested her head on Scourge's side. _"_I don't want to sleep." she whispered in his ear. _"_My leader, my king, surely you must feel lonely sometimes, don't you?"

Scourge's eyes grew wide. The look of comprehending shock on his face grew as Sandstorm licked him between the ears. "But," she added, "If your not in the mood, I won't disturb you any longer. Goodnight Scourge."

Sandstorm crept away, swishing her tail from side to side. Scourge pulled himself into a sitting position, looking both shocked and...pleased. "Oh, Sandstorm, you don't bother me. But I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised."

"I hope in a good way, beloved. I only want the best for our clan."

Scourge padded over to her, giving a low purr. "So you do, Sandstorm, so you do."

_No, this isn't me! It can't be- it just can't! _Sandstorm's mind was screaming. It was all over quickly, but it-it just felt so _wrong_. She felt like she had betrayed her clan in someway, like she had betrayed Firestar.

_Forgive me._

* * *

**This was a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. So...what do you think? Should I continue or just dump the story? Please review and give me your honest opinion! **


	2. One to Live and One to Die

Sandstorm blinked her eyes open, her mind groggy from last night's events. Suddenly it all came crashing down upon her, overwhelming her for a moment. Warm breath suddenly ruffled the fur on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her muscles relax as Scourge gently groomed the fur along her neck and back. A shudder coursed through her being; Scourge assumed it was from pleasure, when rather, it was the guilt.

_Forgive me... _She tilted her muzzle upwards, hoping that somewhere, somehow, Firestar had heard.

"Excuse me for a moment. I've got some important... business to attend to." Scourge stood up, shaking bits of moss out of his pelt. Slowly, he made his way out of the den, turning back to look at Sandstorm once or twice, as if he expected her to bolt out of the den the moment he shifted his attention.

Bone stormed into the den, a rabbit swinging from his jaws. His black and white pelt was bristling with anger, and fury burned in his dark green gaze. He dropped the rabbit in a dusty heap and kicked it at Sandstorm, a snarl fixed on his face. "Eat it. It may be the last you'll receive in a long time."

Sandstorm shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Bone slammed unsheathed claws on her throat, pinning her to the ground. Sandstorm gasped in surprise as blood trickled down the sides of her neck. It wasn't a fatal wound, but with Bone, there was no telling. Bone brought his face a few inches away from hers, his fangs gleaming white.

"Listen up, you Thunderclan _rat_, and if you value your life, I suggest you pay attention. Now, I'm not exactly having the best day of my life. I got to control at least four different combined clans, along with the rouges of Bloodclan. Then, after I've already gotten a fair share of headaches, I got to go home to my mate, and take care of my son. I've already received three different scars by that time, and my head is pounding. And then to top it all off, Scourge has me go out and catch prey for his flea-ridden excuse for a mate, who won't even eat it!" Bone roared.

Bone sheathed his claws, his fur still bristling wildly. "Eat it, even though there are more she-cats who are more deserving of it then you."

Sandstorm shuddered, quickly wolfing down the rabbit in small, swift bites. She stretched out Her forepaws, deciding that a walk wound do her some good. Warm golden rays poured into the camp as the sun began to rise. Beautiful hues of light showed as the sun began its journey into the sky. She closed her eyes for a heartbeat, enjoying the cool wind's caress.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the medicine cat's den. Sandstorm watched in horror as Cinderpelt was dragged out, sharp teeth embedded in her scruff. Leaping to her paws, she bolted over to the Cinderpelt's attacker. "Stop!" she cried. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Bloodclan warrior looked up at her, his claws unsheathed. "Scourge's orders. We're rounding up the threats and executing them at sun-high. So if you want to do anything about it, go to Scourge. I only take orders from him."

Sandstorm looked on in dismay. "It's a crippled cat, who is she a threat?"

The Bloodclan warrior shrugged. "Scourge fears that she'll somehow contact your precious 'Starclan' and spark a rebellion."

Sandstorm took a deep breath. She padded off in search of Scourge. He was by the warrior's den, having a heated argument with Bone. She slowed her step, lowering her head in respect. "Scourge?"

He turned his head, a wicked smile on his face. "What is it?"

Sandstorm breathed in deeply. "I want you to release the prisoners. They're not threats."

Scourge stretched out on the rock, twisting around. "Apparently you don't see the damage they could cause. Bring the first two prisoners." Scourge said, gesturing toward Bone. Heartbeats later, Bone returned, dragging a limp grey tom. Brick was with him, carrying Cinderpelt on her back.

"Look closely." Scourge said. "Greystripe was your mate's best friend. He wouldn't waste a heartbeat in trying to rise against me. And since he is well-like among the clan, he will be supplied well if he leads a rebellion." Scourge paused for a moment, the continued. "Cinderpelt here may not be a skilled fighter, but she communicates with Starclan. If they should somehow give her a sign, she too would waste no time forming a rebellion. And since I won't risk either of these happening, they must die." Scourge looked thoughtful, then gave a sly grin. "However, I will be merciful. I will give you a choice. Choose one to live, and one to die." Scourge folded one paw over the other, looking at Sandstorm expectantly.

Sandstorm was at a loss for words. It was not her place whether to decide if a cat should live, or if a cat should die. Even if she did choose, she would loose a valuable asset to the clan. Cinderpelt was the medicine cat, and with leafbare approaching, who knew how often they would need her in days to come. Meanwhile, Greystripe was a skilled warrior, and one of her best friends. She didn't know how she would be able to cope with losing either one of them.

Suddenly, an idea came into her mind. "Come with me," Sandstorm said to Scourge. She led him into a prey-filled area of the forest, filled with the sounds of bird's songs and scents of prey.

Two birds stood on the ground, rummaging around for insects and the such. One was a robin with a single grey feather in his tail. The other was a sparrow with a ripped leg. Sandstorm had been intrigued with them, and had often come to watch them.

"Do you see those two birds, the sparrow and the robin with the grey feather in his tail?" Scourge nodded in acknowledgement. "Charge at the two birds. If the robin with the grey tail flies away first, Greystripe will die and Cinderpelt will live. If the sparrow with the torn leg flies away, Cinderpelt dies and Greystripe lives. Alright?"

Scourge nodded. "It's an odd plan, but it makes sense in a strange way. This way, you don't have to choose."

Sandstorm shook her head, knowing that Starclan would decide the outcome...

* * *

**Here you go. So I'm sure your happy that I have decided to continue! However, I will update my stories less frequently, because I'm going to a new school tomorrow. It's supposed to have a lot of homework, so if you're lucky, I'll update on weekends and Fridays. And holidays and sick days too. Anyway, please review. Maybe we can get 12 or 15?**


End file.
